The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/KJFG LogJam 2015 13Sep
03:29:39 -!- Arlekin21rus has joined Special:Chat 03:51:00 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 03:51:11 Pew - pew 03:52:51 -!- Cheremil has joined Special:Chat 03:53:01 Pew? 03:53:17 Ghbdtn! 03:53:26 Чет мы рано как-то Чер 03:53:35 Я скрипт пишу новый 03:53:53 и нужен был мессдж 03:54:02 А, окей. 03:54:31 Ты не уралец случаем? 03:54:45 Я из Иркустка 03:54:49 *Иркутска 03:54:51 А... 03:54:57 Всё-всё 03:57:31 Все равно утро %) 03:59:16 12 дня вроде) 03:59:16 Лан, я тоже займусь делами. Иногда буду заглядывать сюда и бдеть. 03:59:30 *бдить 04:02:24 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 04:02:53 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 04:02:54 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 04:02:56 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 04:03:06 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 04:03:08 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 04:04:39 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 04:04:39 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 04:04:42 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 04:11:11 Оке. 04:32:23 -!- Tea the Doomlord has joined Special:Chat 04:36:07 это просто капец 04:36:35 Ghbdtn Чай 04:36:46 Чео случилось? 04:36:51 ща 04:38:41 http://rghost.ru/8hyVjpdJc.view 04:39:07 Чай, ну в лс бы кинул 04:39:45 А так в добровольно-приказном перезаход, извини 04:40:05 -!- Tea the Doomlord was kicked from Special:Chat by KORNiUX 04:40:06 -!- Tea the Doomlord has left Special:Chat 04:40:22 -!- Tea the Doomlord has joined Special:Chat 04:40:48 Но забавно опустил, даъ 04:41:37 Перечитали они матчасти на лурке похоже. Он заразен 04:41:52 Его надо читать в адекватном уме и порциями 04:42:03 А они похоже его и сложкой глотали 04:57:01 -!- Tea the Doomlord has left Special:Chat 05:08:24 -!- Кистрел Дикин has joined Special:Chat 05:08:39 <Кистрел_Дикин> 0/ 05:09:17 Ghbdtn Стч! 05:09:59 Ты бота перезагружаешь для стирания DOM? 05:10:29 <Кистрел_Дикин> нет 05:10:35 -!- Tea the Doomlord has joined Special:Chat 05:10:43 <Кистрел_Дикин> торренты полосу заполняют/// 05:10:56 Ba dumm tss 05:11:26 -!- Кистрел Дикин has left Special:Chat 05:11:27 -!- Кистрел Дикин has joined Special:Chat 05:12:55 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 05:13:04 -!- Tea the Doomlord has left Special:Chat 05:14:43 -!- Tea the Doomlord has joined Special:Chat 05:18:43 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 05:25:57 батлфилд трииии 05:29:30 -!- Кистрел Дикин has left Special:Chat 05:29:51 http://ru.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Тема:382835 05:30:41 -!- Tea the Doomlord has left Special:Chat 05:31:05 И... я все равно не админ 05:38:45 Любой может исправить. 05:38:52 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 05:44:13 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 05:44:16 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 05:47:26 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 05:50:04 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 05:50:07 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 05:50:48 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 05:50:50 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 05:51:52 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 05:51:55 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 05:56:10 -!- Tea the Doomlord has joined Special:Chat 05:56:23 есть, лыл 05:56:28 -!- Cheremil has joined Special:Chat 05:56:37 aye-aye 05:57:24 Привет всемs, ко подошёл 06:02:18 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 06:02:18 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 06:02:22 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 06:04:57 -!- -Falcon- has joined Special:Chat 06:14:43 brb in 2PM 06:15:16 -!- KORNiUX has left Special:Chat 06:15:28 -!- Ииши has joined Special:Chat 06:16:11 <Ииши> утра 06:17:08 <Ииши> > brb in 2PM 06:17:08 <Ииши> работаэ 06:18:24 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 06:19:09 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 06:26:25 -!- DiZiLeDoT has joined Special:Chat 06:29:00 -!- Сибирский Смотритель has joined Special:Chat 06:29:05 -!- Сибирский Смотритель has joined Special:Chat 06:29:10 -!- Сибирский Смотритель has joined Special:Chat 06:29:28 -!- Сибирский Смотритель has joined Special:Chat 06:30:19 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 06:32:26 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 06:56:12 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 07:03:14 Привет, Ииши 07:05:10 Кстати, мне всё время кажется, что у тебя на аве то ли безногий котёныш, то ли помесь котёнка и птицы. 07:05:32 <Ииши> просто он лежал в засаде, подвернув лапки 07:05:52 <Ииши> не могу на него налюбоваться :aah: 07:06:29 Да, отличный) 07:08:45 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 07:09:45 -!- Иррациональный has joined Special:Chat 07:09:54 <Иррациональный> Здравствуйте 07:09:59 <Иррациональный> Ой 07:10:02 -!- Tea the Doomlord has left Special:Chat 07:10:10 <Иррациональный> Здра, что ли 07:10:17 -!- Жака has joined Special:Chat 07:10:35 -!- Жака has left Special:Chat 07:10:35 <Иррациональный> Вот чёрт, запорол традиционное приветствие XD 07:11:09 <Ииши> Привет 07:11:28 <Иррациональный> Долго ли меня не было? 07:17:00 <Иррациональный> calculating progress -> 74% 07:17:37 Привет 07:17:48 <Иррациональный> Здра) 07:18:09 <Иррациональный> Какие новости? 07:20:10 Иррациональный пацан. 07:20:18 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 07:20:48 <Иррациональный> Мм? 07:25:52 <Иррациональный> Скучно тут( 07:26:33 Тишина, покой) 07:27:38 <Ииши> о да 07:27:44 <Ииши> затишье перед кое-чем 07:27:58 Перед раем?) 07:28:14 <Иррациональный> Мне Скайрим снесли D; 07:29:08 <Иррациональный> Я даже сохранки не перенёс, мня в другом городе было( 07:29:11 -!- Tea the Doomlord has joined Special:Chat 07:29:28 лел 07:29:34 -!- Tea the Doomlord has joined Special:Chat 07:30:35 Так уставнови обратно. Хотя, новыми персонажжами бывает уныло играть 07:31:18 <Иррациональный> Вот именно 07:31:40 <Иррациональный> А ещё все наработки на одежду слились поэтому же 07:32:05 <Иррациональный> Я-то хотел там всё для вики... 07:32:30 -!- HoRReS has joined Special:Chat 07:32:39 <Иррациональный> С Creation Kit'ом даже так и не успел разобраться 07:33:01 <Иррациональный> Теперь в Blitzkrieg II играю... 07:33:52 -!- Tea the Doomlord has left Special:Chat 07:34:14 -!- Tea the Doomlord has joined Special:Chat 07:34:59 А я в Скайрим сейчас 07:35:18 Фаркаса завербовал в самом начале, хотя толку от него, ак я понял, никакого 07:36:16 И ещё сложность на "новичок" сбросил 07:36:26 -!- HoRReS has left Special:Chat 07:38:15 -!- Lelu02 has joined Special:Chat 07:39:25 Привет! 07:39:39 <Иррациональный> Блицкриг хороший... Военный тактический стимулятор по событиям Второй Мировой... Только тоска всё равно по Скаю... 07:39:59 <Иррациональный> Здра, Лелу 07:40:06 :\o 07:40:59 -!- Tea the Doomlord has left Special:Chat 07:41:16 Поиграй в Rise and Fall. 07:41:28 <Иррациональный> Что это? 07:41:39 -!- FICHES has joined Special:Chat 07:42:15 Привет, кто в онлайне? 07:42:19 -!- Tea the Doomlord has joined Special:Chat 07:43:22 -!- Tea the Doomlord has left Special:Chat 07:43:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCi9k4V3JC8 07:43:50 -!- Tea the Doomlord has joined Special:Chat 07:43:57 Интровуха для разогрева. 07:45:49 -!- Tea the Doomlord has left Special:Chat 07:46:07 <Иррациональный> Интересно... Может, в некоторый момент скачаю. 07:46:16 <Иррациональный> Ладно, пока всем) 07:46:51 -!- Tea the Doomlord has joined Special:Chat 07:47:09 -!- Иррациональный has left Special:Chat 07:47:21 -!- Tea the Doomlord has left Special:Chat 07:47:47 Фичс, в смысле? 07:47:57 TES Online, или в чате? 07:48:10 -!- Tea the Doomlord has joined Special:Chat 07:48:43 -!- Territat has joined Special:Chat 07:49:06 Да ну, чо там, привет всем 07:54:37 Привет 07:59:30 -!- Idel sea Qatarhael has joined Special:Chat 07:59:32 https://vk.com/steverambo?w=wall254546517_7685%2Fall 08:01:01 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 08:01:36 -!- Lelu02 has left Special:Chat 08:08:31 -!- Lelu02 has joined Special:Chat 08:08:32 08:13:04 -!- Алаийа has joined Special:Chat 08:24:21 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 08:46:50 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 08:46:59 <Гаруст> Прррривет, человеки... 08:47:01 <Гаруст> И бот... 08:48:24 Re 08:48:31 <Ииши> охайё 08:49:50 -!- Гаруст has left Special:Chat 08:52:34 -!- Жака has joined Special:Chat 08:53:12 -!- Жака has left Special:Chat 08:55:16 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 08:55:27 <Гаруст> Тьфу... 09:01:46 -!- Keshash has joined Special:Chat 09:08:05 -!- Keshash has left Special:Chat 09:09:23 -!- Годдзола has joined Special:Chat 09:09:34 <Годдзола> Доброго Дня! 09:10:15 -!- Годдзола has left Special:Chat 09:12:32 -!- FICHES has joined Special:Chat 09:13:09 Пусто тут... 09:13:28 <Гаруст> 7... 09:18:45 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 09:21:49 -!- Новак has joined Special:Chat 09:26:25 <Гаруст> Оу... 09:33:49 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 09:35:08 -!- Markersx has joined Special:Chat 09:35:15 :o/ 09:36:14 Ghbdtn! 09:37:09 <Новак> Привет, привет 09:38:13 <Новак> Хм. 09:38:26 <Новак> Мне кажется или счётчик лайков в статьях починили? 09:38:43 Тоесть? 09:38:54 Он просто на другое место встал 09:39:13 <Новак> Под кнопкой править раньше был) Вообще не смотрелось) 09:39:34 <Новак> Или ещё где-то. Если память не изменяет) 09:39:36 Ну перетащил немного. Давно хотел 09:39:52 <Новак> А уж я то как хотел) Здоровски теперь. 09:40:02 <Новак> Спасибо 09:46:05 -!- KORNiUX has joined Special:Chat 09:48:11 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 09:48:27 Трололо, скрипты сами себя обманули. 09:48:52 <Новак> Ммм? 09:48:56 Сначала нейтральные лучники перестрелял четверть войск противника, а потом его же валуны снесли ещё один отряд. 09:49:11 "Зачем ругаеся, насяльника?!" 09:49:27 <Новак> :D 09:49:39 <Новак> Стоп, так ты ещё играешь в неё?) 09:49:52 Ещё два часа до закачки UT2008. 09:50:02 Больше всё равно делать нечего. 09:51:09 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 09:51:32 Всем скумы в этом чате! :o/ 09:51:49 <Новак> Ммм... скума. 09:51:54 :o/ 09:51:55 <Новак> Ням-ням. 09:52:20 Так. Надо затестить, что там Кикси наваял... 09:52:38 <Новак> Эх... печаль. Пока. 09:53:18 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 09:53:57 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 09:54:31 Круз, тебя-то я джва дня ждал 09:54:36 в азкабане!1 09:54:57 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 09:56:01 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 09:56:04 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 09:56:27 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 09:56:50 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 09:57:06 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 09:59:03 Да я читал логи. Не до того было. Крч, работает, да не совсем. 09:59:51 Ээээ? 09:59:58 Подробней 10:00:41 Если с окна отдельного, то смайлики пашут как надо, сбоку с с прокруткой, НО - при клике прежде чем раскрыть окошко - открывает новую вкладку в основном окне и перебрасывает на нее. 10:01:16 Если не в окне, а в отдельной вкладке - не работает, разворачивает смайлы на весь чат. 10:01:23 У тебя рядом с текстовым полем должен смайлик появиться 10:01:28 Сейчас проверю кэширование. 10:02:06 Нету. Ты имеешь в виду не верхнюю ссулку, а рядом с авой типа кнопки? Нету. 10:03:12 ::) 10:03:23 Нету. 10:04:02 -!- Ииши has joined Special:Chat 10:04:07 Кэширование работает - и на том спасибо. Но новую вкладку открывает полюбому... 10:04:32 -!- Ииши has left Special:Chat 10:05:06 Браузер огнелис. Хотя... я уже не ребутил комп пару дней. Может, обнова пришла. 10:05:41 Не обращай внимания на ссылки сверку 10:05:56 * TarrakoT пошел за чашечкой кофе во славу Кикси :kirby: 10:06:15 Вот у тебя набор текста да? И справа от поля набора есть смайл - просто наводишь и всьо 10:06:35 Нету смайла. 10:06:47 Гриз отключен, кстати. 10:06:47 http://i.imgur.com/TfwIX0G.png 10:06:51 -!- Проклятая Раем has joined Special:Chat 10:06:58 <Проклятая_Раем> Ghbdtncnde. 10:07:02 Дак включи макаку-то %) 10:07:04 Ghbdtn 10:07:07 Привет, Раечка-буяночка. 10:07:09 :o/ 10:07:16 Ghbdtn! 10:07:22 <Проклятая_Раем> О_о 10:07:38 <Проклятая_Раем> У меня сейчас только прогрузились значки дракончиков и "авэй" 10:08:05 Рефрешу, макаку включил. 10:08:07 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 10:08:08 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 10:08:16 <Проклятая_Раем> Какую макаку? 10:08:29 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 10:08:45 И внутри макаки во ты нажал на нее - new script for this URI 10:08:57 ПР, Greacemonkey 10:09:06 И снова нет смайлика. А ты мне Ыыыы, ты же мне сам скрипт не дал)))) 10:09:13 Тузла которой можно скрипты пускать 10:09:20 Счас кофейку попью и приползу))) 10:09:22 ПМ читайъ! 10:09:33 <Проклятая_Раем> Я поняла то, чтоя ничего не поняла 10:09:35 Океъ 10:09:48 Ну вот ты сидишь без чат хака. А я вот с ним 10:09:56 А еще у меня есть такие смайлики - http://i.imgur.com/TfwIX0G.png 10:09:58 <Проклятая_Раем> А 10:10:03 <Проклятая_Раем> Да он у меян есть 10:10:07 Всё потому что у меня стоит макака 10:10:07 <Проклятая_Раем> Но он ниработаит 10:10:35 *рукалицо* JS отключен на всех викиях и я его добавляю клиентским путем 10:10:40 <Проклятая_Раем> ( 10:10:50 <Проклятая_Раем> Сволочи 10:10:53 <Проклятая_Раем> Расстрелять 10:11:00 <Проклятая_Раем> А ну иди сюда г соб..къхм 10:11:09 У них дыра безопасности была 10:11:15 всё правильно сделали 10:11:25 У них "дыра" уже давно. 10:11:31 Дольше ещё нужно было тянуть. 10:11:51 А дома у меня свой собираемый чатхак лежит работающий через макаку 10:12:01 Greacemonkey точнее 10:12:16 Добавлю вот так - на Firefox 10:12:27 Уже в начале августа начались проблемы со стенами и форумом, потом начал крашиться чат. 10:12:27 Он до сих пор слегка ракалит. 10:12:46 Не в чате дело 10:13:04 Да ладно 10:13:05 ? 10:13:10 :really: 10:13:13 <Проклятая_Раем> А есть что-н типа вашей макаки на ие? 10:13:32 Недобросовестные юзеры изменяя чужой код у других юзеров угоняли логины и пароли 10:14:15 На IE вообще ничего не должно работать. 10:14:24 На осле ничего нет 10:14:32 Исходя из политики очень известной компании. 10:14:33 Осла и самого нет 10:14:45 <Проклятая_Раем> Беда 10:14:48 <Проклятая_Раем> Так, ладно 10:14:51 <Проклятая_Раем> А на хром?: 10:14:57 <Проклятая_Раем> без : * 10:14:58 Всё есть. 10:15:02 Там есть 10:15:09 <Проклятая_Раем> Так 10:15:14 <Проклятая_Раем> И что же там за макака 10:15:20 Ну Либерти тебя проконсультирует - я Круза учить 10:15:34 Я уже советовал избавиться от чат-хака. 10:15:41 <Проклятая_Раем> Нэт 10:16:06 И никогда не использоваться встроенные. 10:16:16 не использовать* 10:17:19 Проще говоря, ставь Firefox и радуйся. 10:17:40 <Проклятая_Раем> ( 10:17:41 <Проклятая_Раем> нет 10:17:43 <Проклятая_Раем> он бяка 10:18:06 О, лучше установить Chrome\Opera? 10:18:11 <Проклятая_Раем> У меня ещё где-то опера старая завялялась 10:18:16 <Проклятая_Раем> завалялась* 10:18:19 Удали и забудь) 10:18:53 -!- Socratus has joined Special:Chat 10:19:12 <Проклятая_Раем> Сократ! 10:19:26 :o/ 10:19:33 Я в рефреш. 10:19:39 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 10:19:40 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 10:19:51 Добрый день всем! 10:20:01 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 10:20:01 Ghbdtn! 10:20:49 > Добрый день всем! 10:20:51 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 10:20:52 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 10:21:18 Молодц! 10:21:29 Интернет, живи! 10:21:42 Сейчас-то смайлы заработали? 10:21:54 :lol: 10:21:58 > Сейчас-то смайлы заработали? тест копипаста ОК 10:22:15 ::D смайлы ОК 10:22:21 Ураъ! 10:22:48 Гуд))) Если бы еще чаткаковский скрипт заработал, было бы аще ниффтякЪ))) 10:23:06 <Проклятая_Раем> чаткак 10:23:30 Кикс, ты мастер. +50 к расположению персонажа Тарракот тебе. 10:23:49 * KORNiUX in gorgeous pose 10:24:25 Когда-то и я умел творить подобные чудеса с кодом... 10:24:40 -!- Какаракатица has joined Special:Chat 10:24:45 <Какаракатица> Алоха, камрады. 10:24:53 ...а потом мне прострелили колено :lol: 10:25:03 Прив :o/ 10:25:03 Ghbdtn! 10:26:03 <Какаракатица> Хочу спросить - при побеге из шахты Сидна у меня пропали амулеты Талоса. Один из них с Роггвира. Но я знаю, что они как бы просто перестали показываться в инвентаре. Вопрос - если я подойду к Грете и буду её уговаривать вернуться в храм, мне придется отдать уже найденный амулет, или найти другой? 10:26:49 -!- Жака has joined Special:Chat 10:27:01 Ребят, простите что отвлекаю , но уменя мелкая проблема . При редактировании страницы не работает ссылка когда я ставлю [[ . В чём проплема? Пожалуйста помогите. 10:27:19 <Какаракатица> Алоха, Жак. 10:27:46 Жака-Жака))) 10:28:12 Сократ, а ты закрываешь обратными скобками? 10:28:26 <Какаракатица> Народ, кто-либо заметил мой вопрос? 10:28:34 тоесть \[\ссылка] (без слешей) 10:28:42 <Жака> И вам здарова. 10:28:58 без слешей это точно 10:28:59 Каракатица, с таким лучше на форум идти 10:29:07 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 10:29:09 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 10:29:12 <Какаракатица> Черт... 10:29:15 Ghbdtn Жак 10:29:18 <Какаракатица> Ай, фиг с ним. Сам и проверю. 10:30:25 -!- Cheremil has joined Special:Chat 10:30:29 -!- Cheremil has joined Special:Chat 10:30:41 Ghbdtn! 10:30:48 Да ёлки ж 10:31:03 :o/ Хай, Чер. 10:32:44 Ребят можно ещё один вопросик? Куда подевался Скараб-Феникс? 10:33:05 Занят. 10:33:14 -!- Какаракатица has joined Special:Chat 10:33:30 На вики или в жизни? 10:33:36 В жизни. 10:33:39 Очевидно 10:34:25 Сори. Я просто очень давно его не замечал на вики. 10:35:49 <Жака> Чер это тип черный? 10:36:16 Нет, мой ник ничего не означает 10:36:26 <Жака> Ясно. 10:37:35 :bita: Как удобно-то теперь))) 10:38:50 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 10:39:42 Стоп стоп стоп! Последнее что я помню то что меня траванули в Афинах, а я что здесь делаю? ::D 10:40:04 :cr::rofl: 10:40:31 А вот и глюк. Счас еще один тест. 10:40:47 ::D::D::))::D 10:41:05 <Жака> бред. 10:41:17 Ага, последний смайлик почему-то не отображается. 10:41:32 <Жака> Ажужажайй 10:41:50 BRB in 5-6PM 10:41:57 Еще одна проверка на одинаковых смайлах. 10:41:57 :cr::cr::cr::cr: 10:41:57 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 10:41:58 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 10:42:05 <Жака> Ща видос угарный сикну 10:42:07 Флудишь. 10:42:10 <Жака> скину* 10:42:12 Тарракот. 10:42:23 Который не Тарракот. 2015 09 13